Belum ada judul
by SetsunaZ1
Summary: Perjuangan tak menghianati hasil itulah yang dikatakan oleh seorang Kolonel yang mengejar mimpi saat masih di sebuah sekolah dengan partner yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya #ValentineFI2020


Di sebuah cafetaria pinggir jalan terlihat dua orang anak SMA yang sudah selesai menyantap makanannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh dua menit. Waktu Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar sudah dimulai dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Ahhh... Kenyangnya sarapan." ucap salah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya yang tidak disisir dan dibiarkan acak-acakan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat! Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Sasuke, kau harus menjalani hidup dengan santai jangan mempercayai hal takhayul seperti itu." Sasuke hanya memandang bosan sahabatnya. Namanya adalah Naruto. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak taman kanak-kanak dan persahabatan itu masih terjalin sampai sekarang.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pemuda mulai datang dari arah belakang Naruto. Awalnya hanya hitungan jari, berubah menjadi belasan dan berakhir di angka puluhan.

"Nar, lebih baik kau lihat dibelakang mu ada apa?." walaupun terlihat cuek Naruto memutar tubuhnya kearah belakang dan terdiam dengan wajah putih disertai keringat dingin. Puluhan pemuda dengan lambang sekolah Kumogakuen sedang berdiri sekitar dua puluh meter dari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Sial..." mereka berdua mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dengan langkah pelan. Perlahan langkah itu mulai dipercepat hingga berlari tunggang langgang di ikuti para Murid sekolah lain yang berlari di belakang mereka "...Tuhan, jika aku selamat hari ini aku berjanji tidak akan mencari perkara lagi."

**-Shiroyukko-sama Present-**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelarian yang menguras tenaga walau hanya berjarak sekitar satu kilometer tetap saja, Adrenalin yang terpacu membuat semua seakan-akan berjalan lambat dari biasanya. Sesampainya di depan sekolahnya mereka langsung melakukan gerakan akrobat lopat tinggi melewati penghalang dari besi dan juga beton yang memiliki ketinggian hampir dua meter.

"Hahahaha maju kalian..." ucapan Naruto membuat massa bertambah geram.

"Wah wah wah, apa ini? Aku menemukan atlet lompat tinggi yang sedang membuat keributan." suara itu sangat khas dan hanya mereka berdua yang mengenalnya. Seorang guru dengan wajah tampan dan rambut berwarna perak yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain.

"Masuk ke kelas kalian dan nantikan hukuman dari ku." tanpa banyak basa-basi kedua pemuda itu berlari dan sampai di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup.

"Bukankah kelas kita berbeda, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke yang tersadar pergi dari sana dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

_**Tok...Tok...Tok...**_

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu kelasnya setelah mengganti sepatu miliknya dengan _Wabaki _yang tersedia di rak sepatu.

"Maaf sensei, aku terlambat! Aku harus membantu nenek ku yang sudah tua dan berumur." Ucapan Naruto membuat gurunya sedikit iba dan membiarkan Naruto masuk dengan peringatan, jika terlambat kembali akan terkena hukuman.

_Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak mempunyai cita-cita tapi aku mempunyai mimpi, Sebuah mimpi yang akan aku capat suatu hari nanti. Tergabung dengan Japan Self Defence Force adalah mimpi terbesar ku. Walaupun aku bodoh, konyol, dan suka cari gara-gara aku akan melakukan apapun sampai tulangku patah untuk lolos seleksi._

**-0-**

**-0-**

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasanya. Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Matematika ataupun Ilmu Fisika yang membuat otak harus terkuras sampai mengeluarkan asap.

_Gluk... Gluk... Gluk... _

"Ahhh... tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada meminum sekaleng cola saat santai seperti ini" Naruto terus meminum air yang mengandung sukrosa dan juga fruktosa yang tidak sehat bagi tubuh jika di konsumsi secara terus menerus jika dalam batas wajar menurut dokter tidak apa karena sesungguhnya apapun yang berlebihan tidak baik bagi tubuh.

"Naruto, kau di panggil Kakashi-sensei ke Ruangan Konseling." Seorang gadis menghampiri mejanya dan memberikan sebuah pesan yang tidak di harapkan sama sekali.

"Sekarang?."

"Kalau kau ingin membuat hukuman mu tambah berat sebaiknya besok siang saja." Gadis itupun pergi dari kantin menuju ke lapangan.

Setelah perginya gadis tadi, Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa pergi ke Ruangan Konseling. Walaupun terlihat sebagai tempat para murid _'kesayangan guru'_ sebenarnya ruang konseling juga digunakan untuk hal lainnya seperti mengarahkan anak murid ke Universitas pilihan, Tempat mencurahkan isi hati, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Naruto? Sudah beberapa bulan ini Nilai mu turun, prestasi di kelas juga mulai transparan..." guru dengan rambut silver di hadapan Naruto saat ini sedikit kesal walaupun terlihat harus menjaga citra sebagai guru "... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya sensei, saat ini aku sudah dapat pencerahan..." pada awalnya kepalanya sudah tertunduk namun perlahan kepala yang tertunduk itu terangkat dengan sorot mata yang di penuhi semangat "... aku ingin berubah, sedikit demi sedikit! Jika aku tidak bisa berubah dengan sendirinya maka aku perlu seseorang untuk membantuku berubah karena aku adalah makhluk sosial"

_Tok... Tok... Tok... _

"Permisi sensei, aku mengantarkan berkas dari Anko-sensei." Seorang gadis dengan rambut soft-silver memasuki ruangan seorang Kakashi Hatake dengan membawa setumpuk berkas.

"Oh Kaguya? Bisa aku minta bantuan mu?"

"Selama aku bisa, aku akan menjalankannya Kakashi-sensei." Wajah Kakashi seketika bersinar cerah seakan-akan memiliki secercah cahaya harapan.

"Kau kenal Naruto? Dia adalah _Murid kesayangan _disini dan aku ingin kau membimbingnya agar tidak menjadi _Murid kesayangan _lagi" Ucap Kakashi. Walaupun tampak ragu untuk menolak tapi Kaguya mengurungkan niatnya karena berpatok pada apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kakashi-sensei, aku akan berusaha..." gadis itu menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat pada gurunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu "... mohon bantuannya, Naruto-san." Setelahnya Kaguya pergi dengan menutup pintu ruangan konseling.

"Karena kau sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya maka tidak ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan padamu"

"Kalau begitu, Aku undur diri dan terimakasih"

**-0-**

**-0-**

"ahhh... Aku harus lebih bersantai mungkin _Rooftop_ pilihan yang tepat." Walaupun terkesan aneh dan beberapa murid berfikir _'apa yang akan kau temukan di Rooftop selain halaman tanpa murid'_

Namun bagi Naruto itu adalah tempatnya menenangkan fikiran. Tak ada yang di pikirkan, Tenang, Rilex, dan bersantai melihat awan yang bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti angin tiada bosan hingga akhirnya angin yang sejuk membelai wajahnya dan membuat mata serasa berat lalu berakhir di alam mimpi.

**-0-**

**Kaguya Side**

**-0-**

"Uchiha-san, kau melihat Naruto?" saat ini aku sedang mencari pemuda berambut Blonde yang saat ini menjadi tanggung jawab ku.

"Apa aku harus selalu menempel dengannya? Aku Normal, kau tau?" dengan pandangan kesal Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku

'_Aku yakin dia kesal tapi... Hmmm...'_

"Apa kau tau dimana biasanya Naruto berada?" tanyaku lagi, Aku harap ia tidak marah lagi.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menemukannya di kantin mungkin ia ada di _Rooftop_" ahhh... Jawaban itu yang aku perlukan.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san"

"Kau tau Naruto adalah Magnet masalah dan aku harap kau dapat membimbingnya" Akupun pergi dari koridor tempat aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan beralih kearah tangga menuju _Rooftop. _

Saat sampai dan membuka pintu, aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan santainya tertidur di kursi panjang yang dibuat dari kayu.

"Hahhh... ini tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan." gumam ku kecil pemuda ini, Naruto, aku akan merubahnya hingga ia tidak memerlukan bimbinganku lagi.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**13 Februari 2016**

Sud mah hampir satu bulan, Kaguya selalu bersama Naruto. Gadis itu membimbingnya, mengajarinya, dan menasihatinya walau Kaguya akui Naruto adalah sosok yang tertutup pada awal mereka bertemu tapi lama kelamaan Naruto menjadi sosok yang asyik dan membuat Kaguya nyaman.

"Ahhh... Aku bosan" tanpa banyak basa-basi tangan Naruto mengambil Ice cup milik Kaguya dan langsung meminum menggunakan sedotan. Bagi Naruto itu adalah hal yang biasa tapi bagi kaguya itu adalah hal yang membuatnya salah fokus.

"Ayolah ulangan akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi kalau kau tidak serius maka kau akan mendapat nilai yang buruk, Naruto-kun." sudah sebulan mereka bersama dan menjadi akrab satu sama lain.

"hooo kau meremehkan diriku ya? Bagaimana kalau kita buat pertaruhan..." seringai di wajah Naruto melebar "... jika aku mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata aku akan mengalah dan menuruti perintahmu selama sisa semester ini dan jika aku menang kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku".

"Oke, aku setuju! Aku yakin karena kau malas kau akan mendapat nilai di bawah standar" Kedua partner menjadi Rival dalam satu ruangan dalam menghadapi sebuah ujian tertulis dalam pelajaran ilmu Fisika.

"Nomor sembilan tentang hubungan arus listrik paralel" dengan semangat Naruto mengerjakan tugas itu dengan satu keinginan.

'_Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya, Kaguya-chan'_

Di depan, Kaguya melihat kearah belakang dimana Naruto dengan semangat mengarjakan soal yang diberikan dan ia pun tersenyum.

Pada minggu awal Kaguya mengajar Naruto, Kaguya meminta data dari Kakashi untuk keperluan penelitiannya dengan hasil **Naruto kurang dalam hal Matematika dan Ilmu Fisika**. Pengajaran dimulai dari Phytagoras, Algoritma, Aljabar dan pengembangannya dilanjutkan penghitungan Massa benda tak berbentuk, Hubungan arus Listrik, dan Tekanan.

'_Sepertinya aku harus menuruti permintaannya'_

Test selesai dan tak ada yang berbeda selain para murid yang memiliki wajah sayu seperti kekurangan darah.

"Untuk pengumuman, silakan kalian lihat esok pagi." Kakashi-sensei keluar dari kelas dengan senyum yang di arahkan pada Naruto karena muridnya memiliki perkembangan.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**14 Februari 2016**

Di pagi harinya, semua siswa di kelas Naruto berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman guna melihat hasil yang di tungu-tunggu.

Dengan senyuman lebar Naruto melompat dan mengangkat tubuh Kaguya dengan kedua tangan yang ada di pinggul sang gadis.

"Aku Lulus dan aku menang!"

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, manik safir dan manik amethys bertemu dengan beberapa helai rambut Kaguya mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Temui aku di _Rooftop _saat pulang sekolah." Ucapnya seraya menurunkan kaguya dan melepaskan kedua tanganya.

**Uzumaki Naruto : 81.5**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

"Dimana si pirang ini?" hal apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan saat menunggu laki-laki yang tak kunjung datang saat membuat janji? Jawabannya Menggerutu.

"Maaf menunggu, aku harus membantu Iruka-sensei dulu." Kaguya masih memandang Naruto dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung.

"Sekarang tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah tutup saja!"

Menghirup Oksigen ke paru-parunya dan membuangnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa Groginya. Saat semuanya hilang ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Sekarang buka matamu" Kaguya membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut. Di kedua tangan Naruto ada coklat dengan ukuran _30CmX10CmX5Cm _yang terarah padanya.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau pengumuman akan di berikan hari ini maka dari itu aku membuat coklat ini sepulang sekolah untuk hadiah mu hehehe" senyuman itu? Senyuman yang selalu membuat hati kaguya nyaman.

"Dan, satu lagi..." dengan gemetar bibir Naruto mengatup dan hidungnya mengatur pernapasan "...Kaguya, Aku sebenarnya Mencintaimu! A-Aku tau ini terdengar gila karena kita baru dekat selama satu bulan ini tapi saat kita berpisah hatiku selalu merasa ingin bersamamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Tiba-tiba genangan air membanjiri pipi bak porselen milik Kaguya. Tangis itu bukan tangis pembawa kegelapan melainkan tangis bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu memimpikan dirimu dalam tidur ku dan selalu ingin didekat mu dan untuk jawabannya..." kedua tangan Naruto mengepal dan terangkat menghapus genangan air dengan perlahan. "... ya, Naruto-kun! Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu" tangan Kaguya terangkat dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'_Tangan yang kuat dan juga Hangat'_

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**10 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Selamat pagi, Kolonel Naruto." dengan senyuman wanita berambut soft-silver itu menyapanya dan memberikan secangkir teh hangat di pagi hari.

"Ahh... Selamat pagi juga, Dokter Kaguya." Mengambil cangkir keramik itu dan mencium kening wanita di depannya.

Yah, mimpi Naruto saat ini sudah tercapai. Dirinya adalah Perwira di Japan Self Defence Force dan memiliki istri yang selalu merawatnya dengan baik, Dokter Kaguya adalah Dokter senior di Rumah sakit militer di bawah pengawasan kolonel Naruto Uzumaki.

_Hah, impianku sudah tercapai dengan kerja keras dan percaya pada tuhan aku mencapai apa yang aku inginkan. Dan, untuk teman-teman ku. _

_Sasuke, saat ini dirinya menjabat sebagai ministry of defece dari jepang dengan sekretaris yang naik pangkat menjadi istrinya._

_Shikamaru? Anak itu menjadi penasihat kaisar Naruhito. _

_Dan, masih banyak lagi. _

_Aku tidak pernah menyerah karena saat aku menyerah itu lah saat aku tiada. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

-TBC...

YOOOOOOOO... Shiro kembali dengan cerita ambyar yang memakan waktu pengerjaan yang singkat (22.13 – 23.25) jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya rada hancur.

Jadi, di fic ini bercerita tentang Magnet masalah dan salah satu _Murid kesayangan _mengejar mimpi dan cintanya.

Oh ya, untuk kalian semua Reader/Author yang mampir ke Fic ini, aku mau promosi Grup Chat Whatsapp **Fanfiction Indonesia**.

Di grup itu tergabung beberapa Author legend loh, seperti Eins-Zwei ( ) 4kagiSetsu, Phantom no Empetot, Shiba Hanakusa, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kalau kalian berminat silakan kirim nomor kalian ke Via Review atau Privacy messege dan aku akan kirim ke Admin agar kalian masuk.

So, karena sudah malam dan tanpa banyak Bacot! Saya undur diri

#**RAMAIKANFFN2020**


End file.
